Meaning
by Moony-Sensei
Summary: Ficlet - projeto 30 cookies. Set: Outono Tema: 28. Sentido ::SiriusxRemus::


Projeto 30 cookies

**Título:** Meaning  
**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
**Casal:** Sirius Black/Remus Lupin  
**Set:** Outono  
**Tema:** 28. Sentido  
**Gênero:** Slash  
**Classificação:** T

* * *

**Meaning**

Sirius nunca soube por que se aproximou de Remus quando eles ainda eram crianças, em seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts. Às vezes tinha a impressão de que havia sido por causa de James e seu incrível talento de fazer amigos, às vezes porque haviam dividido o mesmo quarto e a convivência diária tinha tornado tudo natural...

De fato, ele nem se lembrava direito, afinal, não era assim tão importante. No entanto, se o perguntassem por que a ligação entre os dois se tornou tão forte, por que para ele nunca seria suficiente ter Remus só como amigo, ele poderia tentar explicar. Contudo não seria com palavras agradáveis, pois estas nunca foram responsáveis pelo amor que ele sentia pelo lobisomem. Pois Remus fez Sirius descobrir que a dor, em todos os seus aspectos, era o que regia a realidade onde ele e Remus haviam submergido. A dor era a regente do mundo que fazia sentido para os dois.

Se Sirius pudesse encontrar os motivos que o levaram a tocar os lábios de Remus pela primeira vez, esses não seriam românticos. A verdade era que Sirius encontrava em Remus um igual. Eles eram duas pessoas que não deveriam estar onde estavam, duas pessoas que tinham um lado obscuro, do qual se envergonhavam; duas pessoas que encontravam o mesmo tipo de alívio e compreensão na figura de James, duas pessoas que descobriram uma na outra, que as falhas tornam as pessoas humanas e que isso, por diversas vezes, parecia ser mais bonito que a perfeição.

Sirius amava Remus por todas as suas falhas; sua insegurança, seu lado monstruoso, egoísta e covarde, que acima de tudo o fazia desejar ser aceito por todos.

Sirius fez Remus perceber que ele nunca faria o suficiente, que o lobisomem nunca seria aceito por completo, e que justamente _isso_ o fazia ser igual a todo mundo.

Sirius sabia que Remus conhecia a pobreza e todas as situações mesquinhas que essa o impunha a passar. Sabia que o licantropo conhecia o pior lado das pessoas, o lado preconceituoso, julgador e avarento. O lado que fazia as pessoas virarem as costas e se recusarem a oferecer ajuda. A face cruel e feia daqueles que só valorizavam as aparências, as roupas e o poder.

Sirius também sabia que, muito diferente dos idiotas que insistiam em pintar a pobreza como algo belo e enriquecedor para a alma, Remus havia muitas vezes se humilhado e se machucado. Provavelmente o único detalhe realmente digno de admiração fosse o fato de, mesmo assim, Remus nunca ter perdido a fé nas pessoas. Mas na opnião de Sirius essa era uma das coisas que só ficavam bonitas impressas nas páginas de um livro de histórias trouxas. Com um tema clichê, cheia de heróis e adeptos de uma causa nobre e justa, quase tola. Uma história onde o príncipe jurava sacrificar-se por sua amada, uma história onde a amizade era o sentimento mais sólido, inquebrantável, que levaria todos a vitória sobre o mal. Uma mentira envolvente e bem escrita.

Por vezes Sirius se sentiu como um herói daquelas histórias enquanto lutava contra os Comensais da Morte durante as incontáveis batalhas que travou durante a juventude. Por vezes se sentiu invencível e inalcançável, no entanto, a realidade se mostrou menos feliz e romântica com o passar do tempo.

A desconfiança quebrou o laço que os tornava mais forte, a morte levou o príncipe e sua amada, a traição o encarcerou e o seu conto foi por água abaixo.

Sirius amava Remus por motivos muito diferentes dos que as pessoas estavam acostumadas. Talvez por isso, apesar de tudo, Remus nunca tenha feito parte do seu conto de fadas.

Não o amava porque sua presença lhe trazia paz, porque estar junto dele significava ser feliz no final das contas. Amava-o porque via no lobisomem alguém tão ordinário como ele mesmo. Alguém que constantemente travava lutas internas, alguém que não suportava não fazer parte de nada, alguém completamente desajustado.

Sirius amava Remus porque todos os erros desse o faziam se sentir normal, porque mesmo quando a lembrança desse só lhe causava dor, era essa ligação doentia que o dava forças para continuar a viver.

* * *

**N/A**: Fic escrita para o H. que me fez enxergar que o amor não é nada bonito e que realmente existe alguém que pode amar os meus defeitos. Eu espero que mesmo hoje, você ainda saiba que o meu amor por você é doentio... e que eu ainda posso dizer isso porque tenho noção de sua extensão. E que eu sou a única que vai te fazer ler uma fic slash para provar isso!

E também para todos que sabem que o amor não é perfeito, nem do jeito que a gnt imagina, mas que ainda assim vale a pena - #Moony 100 quilos de açúcar mode on#

Felpa obrigado por betar e algum dia postar... xD My european bitchy

* * *

Felpa - nem demorei, viu? :P


End file.
